


Weak

by Kaepore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Past, Gen, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: Seeing your attacker in public is never easy. It's even worse when fear isn't the only thing you feel when you see them.





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat of a part two of "Lost Cause" Since it's Karter seeing Anthony in public 10 years after the events in the story.

I still can't figure out the first feeling I felt when I heard his voice. My brain wants the obvious answer: fear. If only my heart wouldn't refuse to lie. I felt the warm feeling of excitement enter my veins. The familiar sweet syrupy tone makes my head fuzzy, and I bite back to urge to smile.

Even with my brain and organs reacting positively to his voice, I cannot say the same for my muscles. I stand stiff and locked in place. My eyes widen when I try to move and can't find myself to do so. My brain suddenly goes into panic mode when the memories start to flood in. 

I turn my head towards him, even though I know it's a risky move to make. He no longer looks how he once did the last time I saw him. His once lanky features were filled out with muscles. His jawline his sharper than ever and dusted with stubble. I feel the need to walk over and run my fingers through the blonde curls on his head like I used to.

My heart slams against my ribs as his head towards me and meets my gaze. His eyes sweep over me, and he raises an eyebrow at me in confusion. I nod slightly as a predatory smile spreads across his face. He figured it out. He knows it's me. My face flushes as I turn away, praying that he doesn't say a word to me. 

"Karter! I found everything we need. You ready?" Alex calls to me as I turn my back to him. I hear a low hum from him, and my eyes squeeze shut. I nod to Alex in response losing ability to speak. I listen to the footsteps coming from behind, and then his shoulder brushes mine. 

My skin sparks as warmth floods my body along with a tingle of fear. I expect him to stop and look back, but he turns the corner and is gone. I'm crying before I know it. Alex wipes at my face as I sob, asking what happened and who the stranger was. 

The one man who ruined my life ten years ago.


End file.
